5-Neal Character Creation
These are rules for use with 5th Edition D&D and 5-Neal to creating a character in Arcadia. Stat Generation 4d6d1 or Koibu’s Custom Point Buy System (300 points) No more than 17 in any one stat at 1st level (after feats and racials). Permitted Sourcebooks *PHB *DMG *XGE Races: Restricted These Racial restrictions only apply to Neal's campaigns in Arcadia. Classes: Restrictions and alterations These Classiest restrictions only apply to Neal's campaigns in Arcadia either for Lore Reasons or Neal's preferences. Feats: Restrictions and alterations *Alert ** Gain a bonus to your initiative equal to 5 plus your proficiency bonus. No other features. * Athlete ** Climbing is at half speed, but you have advantage on climbing checks. * Actor ** No mimicking speech of other people * Bountiful Luck * Crossbow Expert * Dungeon Delver ** Remove resistance to damage dealt by traps. * Dwarven Fortitude * Elven Accuracy ** Only applies to attacks made with bows. (Not crossbows) * Fade Away * Keen Mind ** Replaced by Direction Sense ** Increase your Wisdom by 1, to a maximum of 20 ** You always know which way is north, unless you have been moved to a place where you cannot see the sky while your vision was obscured (unconscious, blindfolded, etc.) ** You always know how many hours are left in the day or the night as long as you can see the sky. * Magic Initiate * Orcish Fury ** Only applies to melee weapons. * Ritual Caster * Second Chance ** Once per short rest. * Sentinel * Sharpshooter * Shield Master ** 2nd feature now reads, “If you aren’t incapacitated, you can add your shield’s AC bonus to any Dexterity saving throw you make against a spell or other harmful effect,” ignoring the “that targets only you”. * Skulker * Spell Sniper * War Caster ** Remove: You can perform the somatic components of spells even when you have weapons or a shield in one or both hands. Holding your breath / suffocation A character that exerts themselves cuts the time they can hold their breath in half. Swimming is exertion. Movement A character may only dash once per round, regardless of the source of the dash. For example, a rogue may move, attack, and bonus action dash, but may not move, bonus action dash, action dash. Expeditious Retreat is the exception to this and permits one additional dash. Haste already increases your speed, so it does not allow any additional dashes. Swimming is heavily impacted by encumbrance. A character may swim normally as long as they are carrying weight less than or equal to their strength score. They may tread water if they have weight greater than their strength score, but less than or equal to twice their strength. If a character has more weight on them than twice their strength score, they cannot swim and must sink. Do not count buoyant gear in this calculation (wooden staff, water skin, etc.) For deeper understanding on this, please look up records for “swim up” weights. Don’t swim in armor kids. : ≤ Str | Normal swimming : > Str | Tread water : > Str x2 | No swim, only sink Lighting Size of light provided by mundane sources has been changed. ::Bright / Dim -> Total in feet :Torch 5/10 -> 15 :Lantern 10/20 -> 30 :Campfire 15/30 -> 45 Literacy Characters are illiterate unless they have had been taught, and most characters haven’t. Usually only characters from clerical or noble backgrounds may be literate. Category:5.Neal